Otogi's Dark Angel
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: COMPLETED Kozue just moved to Domino, she meets Otogi, but seems to care nothing for him. Can Otogi change his mind about what she feels? Pairings: Otogi DukeXOC Please R&R!
1. Kozue, the Unmoving New Student

This is my first fic about Otogi, I hope that someone will read and review it for me, and tell me if it's good, bad or what.  
  
Otogi's Dark Angel  
  
Chapter 1: Kozue, the unmoving new student.  
  
It was time once again for the normal class routines of Domino High School. Anzu took her seat by the window and Otogi, a recent student at Domino High, took his seat near the door. Students were talking and chattering, waiting for the class session to begin. The teacher walked into the room with a tall girl, who was close to Anzu's age.  
  
The girl had long, navy blue wavy hair pulled back in a pony tail and bright blue eyes, but her eyes did not gleam with happiness as any normal student's would. They were full of sorrow and disappointment. She had a stern look on her face, it was twisted in her infinite frown. She was dressed in the normal uniform for Domino High School girls, a pink, button up shirt with a blue bow around the neck region and a blue skirt, with knee high socks and drab brown shoes.  
  
The teacher told everyone that her name was Kazumara Kozue (A/N: Koe-Zoo- Way for those who can't pronounce it ^_^). Otogi was examining the new student as his three cheerleaders were talking behind him. The teacher told Otogi to show Kozue around, since she was new here and did not know much about Domino High.  
  
"Fine.." Otogi said with his arm behind his chair, in a relaxed position. He thought to himself..  
  
***Well, this is great, now I can't do anything I want because I have to show this useless girl around who's just a bunch of dead weight around the school. Do I look like a cheufer?***  
  
"Take a seat by Mr. Ryouji Otogi. Otogi, raise your hand so she knows where to sit."  
  
Otogi reluctantly raises his hand and Kozue sits by him, not even glancing over to look at him. She just looked straight ahead and semi turns her nose up at all around her. They sit there for a while, neither one speaking to each other. Otogi is growing impatient.  
  
***Who does she think she is?!*** Otogi thought to himself as he gave her an angry expression, though she wasn't looking at him at all. ***How dare she shun me in that mannerism! Any other girl would be all over me because they can't resist my good looks and charm, but she just treated my like I'm nothing more then every other child in this classroom.***  
  
"Now, time to get out a paper and pencil and we will begin taking notes over feudal Japan." The teacher told everyone. The students began to get out their paper and pencils to begin taking notes. As the teacher writes on the board, so does Kozue. She writes silently and has not spoken one word; no one even knows what her voice sounds like as of yet. All the while, Otogi grows more and more angry with every thought.  
  
Otogi sat in his chair, waiting for the next set of notes and playing with his long stands of black hair and tapping his pencil on his desk lightly, as he thought to himself.  
  
***I've got to get her to notice me somehow. She seems so cold and I mean inhumanly, any normal girl would at least tell a man hello. Maybe she's just shy because she doesn't know anyone here, perhaps she won't treat me too badly when I have to show her around. One way or another, I'll make her notice me. She will know the name Otogi Ryouji by the time this day is over.***  
  
Well, R&R!! Tell me if it's good or bad, if I should write more or not. Ideas and constructive criticism are excepted!  
  
JA!  
  
Domo Arigato!! 


	2. A Rough Beginning

Well, here's chapter 2. There aren't many Otogi fics out there, well besides yaoi. So I just thought I'd be original and make this fic with an OC pairing. I noticed I'm pretty good about this "write about a minor character" thing what with Broken Spirits, Strength of a Bond, No thanks Dr. Roba and A Call From Beyond...Ok I'll be quiet now, just read the story.............if you dare.  
  
Chapter 2: A Rough Beginning  
  
As class drags on it soon becomes time for lunch, Otogi is walking around, followed by his cheerleaders who all talk about the seating at lunch.  
  
"Otogi," One of them giggled. " Otogi-kun! Come sit by us at lunch!"  
  
"Huh?" Otogi said as something caught his eye. Kozue was walking around and seemed to be lost.  
  
"Hey there," Otogi said, walking up to Kozue. "I was told to show you around."  
  
"Oh, right." She said coldly. "First off, you can show me where the place is you eat lunch, and because you at least showed my where it was, I'll eat lunch with you."  
  
They walk to the cafeteria and sit down together and begin to eat lunch. Kozue sat a ways from Otogi, being sure to distance herself from him. She ate quietly and had her back tuned slightly to Otogi. She sits there for a while, sipping on her orange juice. Otogi stares at her, or rather at the back of her head.  
  
***A touchy one, isn't she? She doesn't really like to be close to anyone...Very strange...I wonder why...***  
  
"Well, I'm done now." Kozue said as she gets up. "Thank you 'Togi or whatever your name is."  
  
"It's Otogi." Otogi corrected her.  
  
"Fine then, Otogi. See you in class." She said as she got up and walked off, leaving Otogi sitting there by himself.  
  
Over on the next table, sat the three cheerleaders. They were instigating on the current situation.  
  
"Did you see that?" The largely built one said to the others. "Can you believe someone would act so rudely to Otogi-kun?! I mean, he was so nice to her and she just got up and walked away, like he didn't even matter!"  
  
"We should do something about her." The other one said looking mischievously at Kozue as she walked out of the door. " She could mean big trouble for us."  
  
***************************************************  
  
School had ended and everyone was hanging out enjoying their usual after school activities. Kozue had bought a fruit drink and had been sipping on it and talking to a classmate.  
  
"Kozue-san!" She heard her name being called.  
  
Kaiba was walking and messing with his new fangled duel disk, in preparations for the Battle City Tournament he was going to hold, in chances of defeating Motou Yugi. He was so involved in what he was doing, he didn't notice that Kozue was infront of him, walking backwards, she turned around and bumped Kaiba's arm, which in turn, bumped her arm, causing the drink to spill and short-circuit the duel disk; giving Kaiba quite a shock. In the repercussion of the shock, Kaiba brought his arm around, in both anger and pain and struck Kozue and she went flying back.  
  
As she flew back, she felt someone catch her before she hit the ground. It was Otogi!  
  
"Hey you all right?" Otogi asked Kozue.  
  
"Unnn.." Kozue mumbled as Otogi let her down gently.  
  
"What kind of man hits defenseless girls?" Otogi asked Kaiba as Kozue got up and brushed her uniform off.  
  
"Well," Kaiba replied with hostility. " She should watch where she goes. Now I have to replace all of the damage done to my duel disk."  
  
"I didn't need your help." Kozue tells Otogi, glaring at him, angry that he was protecting her. Otogi was confused. Kozue began to walk away, Otogi picked up her books from the ground.  
  
"Hey wait!" Otogi cried out.  
  
Kozue stopped and turned around.  
  
"What now?" She asked in a cold voice.  
  
"You dropped these." Otogi said with a slight smile, handing her the books. Kozue snatched the books from his hand and kept walking.  
  
"Not even a thank you!!!" Otogi yelled in a playful voice. " My, what an ungrateful girl you are!!"  
  
Kozue turned her head up and kept going. Anzu, who saw everything walked up to Kozue.  
  
"Are you all right?" Anzu asked, concerned with what she saw.  
  
"I'm fine thanks." Kozue replied simply.  
  
"Oh!" Anzu exclaimed. "Your knee is bleeding."  
  
"Oh," Kazue said looking down at her knee, blood streaming down her leg. " Must've got it when I tried to get up and fell."  
  
"Here." Anzu said, taking her hand. "Let me take you to the nurse. She's probably still around, since the school staff stays a bit after school."  
  
"All right." Kozue agrees.  
  
"That Kaiba," Anzu adds, "What a jerk. It's not like you knew he was behind you."  
  
"Who is Kaiba?" Kozue asked Anzu. " He sure does seem to think he's important."  
  
"He's only the richest kid in school. He owns his own business and he's a major jerk. Trust me, you don't want to know him." Anzu told Kazue as they walked to the nurse's office.  
  
Please R&R!! Tell me what you think so far! Another chapter is coming! 


	3. Common Interest

Ok, on to chapter 3, if anyone is even still reading this....  
  
Chapter 3: Common Interest  
  
Anzu sat in the chair of the nurse's office while the nurse tended to Kozue's leg. Anzu began to talk to the harsh, cold student. After the nurse bandaged Kozue's leg, she and Anzu left the school. They began to walk down the sidewalk.  
  
"Why did you move here, Kozue?" Anzu asked, curious as to why someone would move to a small town like Domino.  
  
"Might as well everything I've ever worked for is gone." Kozue replied negatively.  
  
"What do you mean?" Anzu asked, wanting to know what was wrong with Kozue.  
  
"I moved here because I had nothing to live for back where I come from. " Kozue says with a sigh. " I used to sing and dance professionally. It was my only passion, and I was the only one who appreciated it. My parents are in jail, because when I was little, they used to abuse me.."  
  
Kozue trails off and is at the point of tears. Anzu looks at her with a look of concern.  
  
"Anyway," Kozue sighed with happy anime eyes, which soon turned back to normal. " I used to dance, until the troupe I danced for closed. There was only one person funding for it and they passed away, and now...Now that there was no funding, they were forced to close their doors."  
  
"Hey!" Anzu said. " I like dancing too! I want to go to New York to go to their dance school. I'm saving up the money, and I don't know how I'm going to get there, but I will one way or another. Sorry to hear about your parents, though."  
  
"It's all right, I usually don't talk about it much." Kozue smiled, it was the first she had ever smiled since her first day at Domino.  
  
"Since your new here, I'd like to ask you something." Anzu told Kozue.  
  
"What?" Kozue replied in her monotone voice.  
  
"Would you like to hang around with me? We can be friends."  
  
"Sure, " Kozue replies, she is always interested in finding someone who has a common interest. "Oh, and good luck with your dancing career. Hope you don't end up like me."  
  
"Yeah...er...right." Anzu said, really wanting to change the conversation.  
  
"I see you've met Ryouji Otogi, he's new here too."  
  
"Otogi-kun?" Kozue replied as she looked a bit angry and put her head downwards. "Hmpf! He's just a stuck up popular guy who could get anyone he wants."  
  
"Um..Nevermind." Anzu finally said.  
  
"It's fine, Otogi-kun just bothers me a lot. He's always trying to talk to me, or get me to notice him, sometimes he stares at me like he wants to rip my head off. What a weird guy." Kozue said to herself.  
  
"Hey," Anzu finally asked. "Want to get a bite to eat? We can talk about dancing!"  
  
"Oh!" Kozue exclaimed. " Of course! I'm glad I made at least one friend today."  
  
"Me too." Anzu replied happily. "Me too."  
  
There's the end of Chapter 2! More to come! 


	4. Parting With Anzu, and Then

Ta Daaa! Chapter 4!! I hope I get more reviews on this fic!  
  
Chapter 4: Parting with Anzu, and then...  
  
After lunch, Anzu and Kozue went their own separate ways. They said their goodbyes and split up to go home.  
  
"There she is." Otogi told himself, seeing her walking down the road by herself.  
  
Otogi stared to follow her, cheerleaders and all. Kozue heard the footsteps and chattering of the cheerleaders. She turned around.  
  
"Crap!" She said audibly. **Why can't he leave me alone?**  
  
"Hey, I noticed you were walking by yourself." Otogi said with his slight smile, the same one he gave her after her Kaiba incident. Kozue turned around and started walking.  
  
"Hey, " Otogi called to her.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Kozue said as she turned around, her face twisted in a pouty position. Otogi started to laugh at her.  
  
"Oh, you think it's funny, huh?" Kozue asked. "You must like to see people angry."  
  
"Oh not at all." Otogi said, calming himself. "Actually, I thought I'd ask you a few questions."  
  
"Oh yeah," Kozue said with her hand on her hip. "What? I'm waiting.."  
  
"Well, you're a good looking girl and all, so I was wondering." Otogi said, checking her out. "Would you like to be one of my cheerleaders? You'd look great in that costume, cheering for me."  
  
SMACK!  
  
Kozue hit Otogi over the head with her book.  
  
"Why would I want to cheer for a creep like you? Why don't you get lost and go stalk someone else!" Kozue griped as she walked away, this time, with a faster pace.  
  
"No! Wait!" Otogi cried out, holding his head. "Kozue!"  
  
He ran after her. The cheerleaders tried to catch up, but Otogi was much too fast for them. Tired and out of breath, they decided to stay back and see him at his new shop.  
  
"Kozue!" Otogi said, as Kozue stopped and looked over her shoulder to see him running up to her.  
  
"Do you EVER give up?" Kozue asked, turning around as Otogi stopped. "I said go stalk someone else! Are you deaf?"  
  
Kozue walked home, but Otogi followed her.  
  
"Now listen here!" He demanded as he followed her up to her door. She opened the door and went in.  
  
"I want to ta-"  
  
Kozue slammed the door right into Otogi's face. Otogi fell on the ground, holding his nose.  
  
"ARGH! THAT WAS MY $%#%(#ING NOSE!" He cried out. "Damn you, Kozue! YOU WILL NOT IGNORE ME!" He shouted, pointing at the house. This was all a blur to Kozue as she sat on her couch inside, looking at her teen magazine and listening to the radio, as Otogi walked angrily off.  
  
Well, that was it! More to come! Please stick around for the rest of this fic!! 


	5. Dreams

Here we go! Chapter 5! If anyone is even still reading this anymore...  
  
^_^'  
  
Chapter 5: Dreams  
  
Kozue got ready for bed, she took at shower. She relaxed as the hot water rushed against her skin, almost like a warm blanket in the winter. As she closed her eyes, she began to subconsciously think about things.  
  
In her head a whirlwind of flashbacks occurred in her head.........  
  
The first in this series of flashbacks is Otogi playing with his hair, sitting in his desk when they were taking notes. He was tapping his pencil on his desk and looked perplexed in thought.  
  
The second of these flashbacks was Kaiba knocking her down and Otogi catching her. He let her down gently.  
  
"What kind of man hits defenseless girls? "Otogi asked, in defense of Kozue.  
  
Then Kozue started to walk away without her books.  
  
"Hey wait!" Otogi cried out.  
  
Kozue stopped and turned around.  
  
"What now?" She asked in a cold voice.  
  
"You dropped these." Otogi said with a slight smile, handing her the books. Kozue snatched the books from his hand and kept walking.  
  
"Not even a thank you!!!" Otogi yelled in a playful voice. " My, what an ungrateful girl you are!!"  
  
Then came the most recent of the flashbacks....  
  
"Hey, I noticed you were walking by yourself." Otogi said with his slight smile, the same one he gave her after her Kaiba incident. Kozue turned around and started walking.  
  
"Hey, " Otogi called to her, running down the street  
  
"What do YOU want?" Kozue said as she turned around, her face twisted in a pouty position. Otogi started to laugh at her.  
  
She opened her eyes and made that same pouty face. " Get out of my head! Baka Otogi!" she yelled in the shower. She heard a knock on the door.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Are you all right, dear?" Her foster mother questioned. She was always worried about Kozue, when she was little she would often go into a fit of yells, she just didn't want her to feel afraid anymore.  
  
"I'm fine, Okaasan." Kozue replied.  
  
***************************************  
  
After her shower, she lay in bed. She stared at the roof, and after a while she was off to dreamland.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The background seemed to turn vivid shades of pink and yellow. She was dressed in a beautiful white, silk dress that flowed all around her. She was standing in a ballroom. It was vast, and chandeliers and people stood everywhere, decorated in elaborate and fancy clothes.  
  
A figure came up infront of her. The details of this figure were undefined and fuzzy to her. The figure had asked her to dance. She, of course said yes.  
  
He took her hand and they began to dance around the room. He was a good dancer, she decided to get close to him. She put her arms around his shoulders and rested her head upon them. She could feel his breath on her neck and his hands on her sides.  
  
She took her head off after they had finished dancing. The figure held her close and had his arms around her, drawing her into his chest region. Kozue had her hands on his chest. She looked up and the figure bent his head down, and gave her a gentle kiss.  
  
She leaned her head in and enjoyed it, tasting every sweet inch of the stranger's mouth before she let go. Her hand was on the back of his head, she ran it down his neck and it ran into an earring.  
  
"Huh?" Kozue questioned.  
  
She looked at the earring and it was a dice earring.  
  
"What the?" Kozue exclaimed. Suddenly, as if by magic the stranger's face became clear. This stranger was Otogi!  
  
"Hi Kozue!" He said as he smiled at her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kozue yelled and threw her pillow across the room, as her clock went off. It was time for school. Kozue was breathing hard and sitting up in her bed. She turned off her clock and rolled out of bed.  
  
"Otogi-kun no baka..." she mumbled to herself as she got up to get ready for school.  
  
Well, that was all for chapter 5!! Chapter 6 is coming!! 


	6. Pegasus J Crawford: A Tragic Death

Here we go! Chapter 6!! For all those Otogi fans around here!  
  
Chapter 6: Pegasus J. Crawford: A Tragic Death  
  
Kozue walked through the school halls, hurrying to get to her classroom, but not to Otogi.....Or maybe......  
  
Otogi's three cheerleaders were amongst the busy students. Kozue was getting pushed around amongst everyone. Suddenly, she had a jolt from behind and fell to the ground. She got up and turned around.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you wa-"  
  
"OH, so sorry" The large cheerleader told her. She was clearly being sarcastic.  
  
"Whatever." She said as she got up and walked into the classroom. She sat her books on her desk and sat by Otogi, making that same spoiled child face as she had before. Otogi looked at her and chuckled silently to himself with his hand over his mouth.  
  
**She looks so cute like that.** Otogi thought to himself, as he looked at her.  
  
"What are you staring at, Dice Boy?" Kozue asked him.  
  
Otogi looked forward as class began. It went on through the day, as normal. It was soon time for school to let out once more.  
  
Kozue is walking down the same street when Otogi stops her yet AGAIN.  
  
"What do you want!?!" She yelled.  
  
Otogi threw back his hands. "Hey now, you promised I could show you around town today."  
  
"Oh, right. I guess I have time. I'll just put my stuff in my house. You can come along."  
  
They walk to Kozue's house and she puts her stuff up. She comes out as she sees Otogi leaning against the cherry blossom tree in her front yard.  
  
"Well," She said smugly. "I'm ready, show me around."  
  
"Sure," Otogi added.  
  
They begin walking, each of them walk with a space between them for another person.  
  
Otogi showed her the cafe', park, all of the malls, the hardware store and the grocery store, but none of them caught her eye like the dance studio and the karaoke place.  
  
"Oh, Otogi let's go in this place." she said, as they stood infront of the karaoke place and she tugged at Otogi's sleeve. Otogi gazed into her eyes. They were so full of happiness and joy, he could not say no.  
  
"Sure." Otogi nodded as they entered the karaoke place. They looked around at everyone singing at the machines. Suddenly, a sign caught her eyes.  
  
"Oh," She exclaimed. "Look Otogi! We can make our own music video here! Let's try!"  
  
Otogi sighed. The truth was he didn't want to waste his time on something so insignificant, but his heart somehow led him into saying yes.  
  
"Sure, but I just know I'm going to look goofy."  
  
"Heh, you already do look goofy, so what's the diff'?"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Kozue selected a song to play and began to dance and sing as Otogi just stood there. She began to dance around him and sing joyfully. Otogi just smiled at her and basked in the glory of her angelic voice.  
  
Soon he found himself dancing and singing along side of her, the funny thing is; she didn't seem to mind him now.  
  
As they were walking out of the place, Otogi questioned Kozue.  
  
"You know, Kozue. You sure like dancing and singing, not to mention you have a beautiful voice. You seemed sad to leave, and you certainly don't act this way at school, or around anyone......Around me."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Kozue questioned.  
  
"I was just wondering..."  
  
"Why I like to sing?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you." Kozue said, walking a bit closer to Otogi. Otogi liked this.  
  
"I went to this famous dance school and I was in a troupe. We were doing well, despite the fact we had one sponsor. After our sponsor had died at a Duel Monsters Tournament, our school was forced to close their doors, forever. All of my dreams, everything I had worked so hard for, was gone before my eyes. There was nothing I could do about it." Kozue said, almost to the point of tears, but not wanting Otogi to see her cry.  
  
"Who was your sponsor?" Otogi asked, trying not to look at Kozue.  
  
"Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford." Kozue told him.  
  
"Seriously?" Otogi asked her. " I was supposed to get a letter from him, to make my game go nation wide. A game called Dungeon Dice Monsters, but I haven't received a letter from him."  
  
"You knew Pegasus?" Kozue asked.  
  
"Yes, but I didn't know you knew him as well."  
  
Kozue looks sad for a while and stops. Otogi, who is concerned, stops as well.  
  
"Why me? All I ever wanted to do was make someone like me...." Kozue trailed off and began to cry, it was the first time she had, since she had heard of Pegasus' death.  
  
"Kozue.." Otogi said gently as he walked up close to Kozue. He put his arm around her and pushed gently on her, pulling her closer into his being.  
  
"If you need a shoulder, you can always cry on me." He said. How he wished to give her comforts!  
  
Kozue moved, as if she had no control left; her feelings overruled her stone heart and she hugged Otogi tightly as she cried on his shoulder. Otogi was shocked by this. He didn't think she would touch him, he was expecting to be hit with something again. He carefully put his arms around her and cocked his head over and nuzzled her head gently.  
  
Her hair smelled like rainwashed air, and felt like the downy feathers of a plump chicken. Otogi let out a small moan of satisfaction as he rubbed in a vertical motion, running his hands up and down Kozue's body, feeling her feminine curves.  
  
She lift her head up slowly, giving Otogi a chance to life his head up off of hers. She stared into his bright emerald eyes, whose radiance shimmered in the afternoon sun. He stared into her eyes, who wreaked with sorrow and drunken in pain stared back in an endless repetition.  
  
The more Kozue stared, the more she drew her head in. Otogi returned her actions and did the same. Their heads met and she kissed him. It seemed that neither one of them were thinking straight and their bodies did all of the talking.  
  
Kozue pulled her head away and backed up. She seemed surprised, while Otogi, on the other hand, still had the look of love in his eyes.  
  
Kozue turned and took off running as fast as she could.  
  
"Kozue!" Otogi called out, but she was too far away to respond or hear him.  
  
R&R! Tell me what you think! AND HAPPY EASTER TO ALL!  
  
~Ja  
  
~Malik~ 


	7. Love and Dungeon Dice Monsters

Ok ^_^ Here we go with Chapter 7! I'm surprised at the reviews I got for this one! I didn't think this many people liked Otogi, oh well, looks like all my hard work finally paid off.  
  
Chapter 7: Love and Dungeon Dice Monsters  
  
Kozue ran as fast as she could, all the way home. She slammed the front door and ran to her room.  
  
"What have I done?" She asked herself. "Did I just kiss Ryouji Otogi???? This is all like a bad dream! What was I doing!?!?! ARGH BAKA!!!!"  
  
The next day at school, Otogi approached Kozue, confused by the fact that she kissed him. He walked up to her.  
  
"Hey, Kozue...."  
  
Kozue turned and walked off. Otogi was confused. Why was Kozue ignoring him? He thought that she had liked him, after all, she did kiss him, right?  
  
Otogi spied Kozue talking to Anzu, both in which were giggling and laughing as normal schoolgirls.  
  
"And then, he tried to do the moonwalk and fell flat on his face!" Kozue laughed.  
  
Anzu giggled. "Boy, that IS funny!"  
  
"Huh?" Otogi said to himself as he spied the both of them talking. He thought to himself:  
  
**Hey, that's Anzu...And...She's laughing with Kozue. Kozue never laughed with me! Maybe at me, so.....She wants to hang out with that looser Motou Yugi instead of me!?!**  
  
Otogi walked over to Kozue and Anzu with an angry expression on his face. Kozue turns around and sees Otogi, who is looking down upon her.  
  
"What do YOU want?" She asks.  
  
"If you want to hang around that looser Yugi and his friends instead of me, then you can just never talk to me again. Further more, I don't want anything to do with you anymore! I'm tired of trying to please you, only to get slapped in the face for TRYING to be nice to you." Otogi yelled at Kozue, then turned around and stomped off angrily.  
  
Kozue was dumbfounded by his anger. Why was hanging out with Anzu such a big deal? Who was Yugi? She didn't even know him, but there must be some reason that Otogi hated him so.  
  
Otogi's cheerleaders came up to Kozue, then started talking to her.  
  
"Oh," One of them said, looking very snobby towards Anzu and Kozue. " I guess Otogi doesn't like you anymore. You must have really made him mad."  
  
"That is none of your business, so why don't you take your pompoms and shove them."  
  
The large one belly bumped her from the side, knocking her down. " No one talks to the cheerleaders of Otogi-kun like that! At least he likes us!"  
  
"Like I care if some stuck up, dice playing, guy likes you! YOU can HAVE him!!!" Kozue shouted.  
  
"Hey, that was totally unnecessary!" Anzu yelled, trying to defend her friend, but the cheerleaders outnumbered them.  
  
Anzu helped Kozue up.  
  
"You ok?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Kozue replied, looking a little sad. "Let's just go."  
  
Kozue grabbed Anzu by the arm and drug her off. They both walked away as the cheerleaders proceeded to shout things at Kozue. They ran into Yugi on the way away from the cheerleaders.  
  
"Who are you, short stuff?" Kozue asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm Motou Yugi. Nice to meet you. You must be the one Anzu's been telling me about." He replied.  
  
"You're Motou Yugi?!?!" She exclaimed. She was kind of surprised that Otogi would hate a person like Yugi.  
  
"Um...Yes." Yugi replied, a bit unsure of himself. "Why? It there something wrong?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"You were very brave to stand up to Otogi and his cheerleaders like you did." Anzu commented.  
  
"Yeah, let's not talk about it, ok?"  
  
"Sure, I understand."  
  
They walked off to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the end of the day, Kozue saw Otogi. Upon seeing him, she felt a sort of pain in her chest. She made a face of great sorrow. She walked up to Otogi.  
  
"O-Otogi...Otogi-san..." She said in a small voice.  
  
Otogi stopped and turned around, and gave her the same cold look as he had before.  
  
Kozue got infront of him, he stared her down once more.  
  
"If you're trying to intimidate me, then you can just stop right now." Kozue told him.  
  
"....."  
  
"Please talk to me, Otogi."  
  
"......"  
  
No matter what Kozue said, Otogi would not talk to her, as he had told her. No matter how much it hurt him to see her with those looks of pain and sorrow. He continued to stand there, saying nothing. He refused to associate with anyone who spoke to any of Yugi's friends, or Yugi himself.  
  
Kozue tried to talk with, reason with and yell at him, but it seemed as if nothing phased him. Kozue finally gave up after shoving Otogi and begging him to talk to her. She ran off, Otogi was left saddened by this. Then he changed his motives, he would challenge Yugi to a duel, but of a different sort, a duel of Dungeon Dice Monsters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for the cutting off of this chapter. I'm going to write another chapter, there aren't that many left, actually this is the middle portion of the story. Well, R&R!!  
  
~Ja  
  
~Malik~ 


	8. Otogi's Dedication

Here is chapter 8! Sorry it took a long time ^_^;  
  
Chapter 8- Otogi's Dedication  
  
Otogi stood in a nearby building, plotting against Motou Yugi.  
  
~Otogi's P.O.V~  
  
"If I play my cards right, which I know I will, then I cannot loose." Otogi said to himself as he looked out of the window, spying Yugi and Anzu. Somehow, I just did not feel myself today. Why didn't I talk to Kozue? I guess I was so angry that all I wanted was revenge, or perhaps I was jealous that she was friends with that cheater, Motou Yugi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, it was an ordinary day in school, I was showing off for the ladies with my dice game. They seemed quite pleased and admired my skill. They applauded and cheered and gave me comments about my looks.  
  
I looked at the desk next to mine. Kozue wasn't at school today....I tried to ignore it, but something in my mind seemed to be reminding me of her...Was it that kiss?  
  
I shook my head to try and get those thoughts out of my head. I've already screwed it up. I have to prove to her, that I can be what she wants. What makes Yugi so great anyway? I've got it all, but yet she notices not.  
  
I spied that idiot Jounouchi *Sorry I'm a Joey fan too, but this is from Otogi's P.O.V.* fooling around with his friends Honda and Anzu.  
  
Anzu stood there, watching Jou and Honda mess around and make idle threats as they always did.  
  
** I wonder if Kozue will be ok.** She thought to herself. **She hasn't been at school lately. If Otogi's doing something to her...Now Anzu, you can't make rational thoughts here.**  
  
"I bet I can make this die appear in my right hand without touching the cup." I said to Jou.  
  
"Next thing you'll be sayin' you can fly around the room." Jou said back to me sarcastically. "Unless you have telekinesis, there is no way you can do what you say!"  
  
"Then look under the cup." I told him. What an idiot! So easily fooled! Jounouchi lifted the cup, like I had thought and noticed the die was still there.  
  
"Huh? It's still there?" He questioned as I picked up the die.  
  
"See?" I joked. " It appeared in my right hand, and I never touched the cup."  
  
Jounouchi was very angry at this. He made a face of agitation and groaned like a two year old. the humiliation he must have suffered. I bet he was curing my very name in his mind.  
  
We headed over to my Dueling arena to settle the dispute of who was best duelist. I dedicate this duel to you, Kozue....  
  
We stood in the elevator. Jounouchi was bragging about some good cards he had aquried. We would see who would win.  
  
We made it to the arena and begun our duel. I started by laying out Oni- Tank. Jounouchi laid out Sword Hunter. He ordered it to attack and due to the special effect of the Sword Hunter he gets armor from the Oni-Tank and raises his attack to 2650.  
  
I drew a card, Michizure and laid it face down. I completed my attack by laying Dark Bat in defense mode. Jou countered me with the Mad Sword Beast, he attacks, and due to his Sword Beast's effect, I still lost life points. No matter, I still have my magic card. I activated Michizure and Jou loses his Sword Hunter. Now I played the Spiked Bot to destroy Jou's Mad Sword Beast.  
  
Jou decided to play Goblin Attack Force and annihilates my Spiked Bot, my lifepoints are at 50 now. Also, the effect of the card made it go to defense mode. This duel was mine now, too bad you're not here to see it, Kozue...  
  
I started off my play with Gradius and then a magic card that doubled it's power, also I played Fairy Meteor crush and it allowed my monster to attack lifepoints directly, though his monster was in defensive position.  
  
You lost, Jou. A smirk of satisfaction came across my lips. Now it was time to make a dog out of Jou. He reluctantly put on the dog suit and murmured something to his friends. I flicked a die at his head.  
  
(A/N: Hope I'm getting dialogue right!)  
  
"Dogs do not talk. You speak when I say to, you are my servant now. Now bark like the mongrel you are!" I commanded as I laughed and boasted.  
  
I laughed at Jou's humiliation, hoping to subside my condition at the moment. Jou said something else, so I began flipping dice at him. As I flipped the final one, Motou Yugi caught it. He looked very disgusted at me and challenged me to a duel. Thus, I agreed.  
  
That's all for that chappie!! More to come and hugs to all who review! R&R As Always~ 


	9. The Dark Angel Lightens Up!

Ok, here we go with chapter 9! Wow, this fic is turning out a lot better then I thought ^_^ *Huggles all who left a review, since I have not been flamed on this, besides, I wouldn't hug flamers anyhoo. If you read my bio, you know how I feel about flamers* Anyway, enough of my ramblings.  
  
Chapter 9: The Dark Angel Lightens Up.  
  
~We have left Otogi's P.O.V~  
  
Otogi and Yugi began their duel, with Jounouchi in the dog suit, acting as a humiliated person would. Otogi began explaining things to Yugi, but he explained as little as possible, to give himself the upper hand.  
  
Anzu had been watching the duel for quite sometime with Honda. She had been intently watching, and had a suspicion for the longest of time about Otogi.  
  
"Hey, Anzu," Honda said, lightly tapping he shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Honda?" She replied as she looked at him.  
  
"Your phone's ringing." Honda said, pointing to her purse as her phone was ringing to the tune of Shuffle (Yes it does this, listen carefully in the anime).  
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed. She pushed a button on the phone and held it up to her ear.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi, it's me.....Kozue." Kozue answered in a depressed voice.  
  
"Is something wrong, Kozue?" Anzu asked, concerned about her friend.  
  
"Could you come and meet me by Yugi's grandfather's Game Shop?" Kozue asked.  
  
Anzu knew it was right outside the Dungeon Dice Monsters Arena.  
  
"Sure." Anzu replied.  
  
"Thanks, Anzu...Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Anzu flipped her phone shut and put it back into her purse. She turned to Honda.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Kozue, Honda. She seems upset. I need you to stay here and cover for me. Tell me if anything at all happens to Yugi. This is a serious duel, and I hate to leave, but something's not right here, and I've got to figure it out." Anzu had the love of friendship beaming in her eyes.  
  
"Sure, you bet!" Honda said, giving her a thumbs up and a wink for good luck.  
  
Anzu nodded and left the dueling grounds. She opened the door and saw the mass amounts of people watching the duel. They were compelled and staring intently at the screen. Anzu politely excused herself through the masses and saw Kozue sitting on the curb looking rather down.  
  
"Hey Kozue." Anzu said, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Anzu." Kozue said, looking over at her.  
  
"So, why did you call me here? What seems to be troubling you so much?" Anzu asked, she could see the sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"I....Well..." It was hard for Kozue to admit how wrong she was about Otogi, but when she remembers how he was compared to how he is, she was saddened a great deal.  
  
"Ok, let me start again." She replied, forcing the words out. " I love Otogi...I guess I was too blind to see it, and he really liked me too."  
  
"That's great." Anzu beamed, happy that her friend had found someone who would care for her.  
  
"I said liked, as in he doesn't anymore." Kozue said sternly, about to cry.  
  
"Why?" Anzu questioned.  
  
"Because I'm friends with you and Motou Yugi....He said I was a traitor and he looked at he like I should burn in hell. If I want Otogi to love me, I have to choose. I don't know how to tell you, but,.........I can't Anzu..." She sighed.  
  
"You can't?" Anzu questioned once more. "Wait a minuet, can't what?"  
  
"I can't spend anymore time with you and Yugi if I want him to love me..." A tear falls down Kozue's face. Anzu was the only true friend she has had since she moved to Domino.  
  
Anzu looked sad for a moment. " I understand."  
  
Anzu wished that she and Kozue could still become friends, but if Kozue wanted Otogi to except her love, she knew she would do what was best. Kozue could still talk to Anzu on the phone, and they did go to the same school, she guessed that made her feel better.  
  
Kozue stood up and gave Anzu a sad smile, as if to say farewell, then she spoke.  
  
"Guess you'd better go back to your duel. You friend really needs your support, and you are very good at that. Bye Anzu.."  
  
"Good bye, Kozue....My friend..." Anzu trailed off. She looked sad for a moment and thought to herself...  
  
**She loves his, and he treated her so badly... What a first class jerk! I bet he doesn't even know how she feels. For you Kozue, I'll make him be yours and somehow I'll try and see if I can make this friendship last.**  
  
Anzu ran back into the dueling arena, her heart filled with confidence and love.  
  
That's all for this chapter, another is coming!! Can Anzu save their friendship and find a way to Otogi's heart? Find out in chapter 10! 


	10. Otogi's Defeat and Kozue's Sorrow

Here we go with chapter 10!!  
  
Chapter 10: Otogi's Defeat and Kozue's Sorrow  
  
Anzu had gotten in just in time to see that Otogi had lost one of his heart points. She asked Honda to clue her in as to what was going on. Honda had explained that Otogi kept making up new rules, but Yugi was a quick study. They had each had their pathways, but Otogi's led to Yugi's heart points and Yugi's path was scattered and disassembled. Otogi suggested that Yugi could use his pathway, but it was dangerous and he would have to face all monsters standing in the way of Otogi's heart points. He also stated that Otogi had created the Dungeon Dice game and submitted his idea to Pegasus, Pegasus approved his idea, but after Duelist Kingdom, Otogi did not receive a letter like he was promised. (A/N: In the manga Otogi did NOT invent Dungeon Dice Monsters, I am going by anime timeline here ^_^;) During her absence they had each laid down a special black vortex die that could transport each of their monsters to the other person's heart points, and Yugi was able to send his monster to Otogi, getting rid of his first heart point.  
  
**He's making me look like a novice at my own game! I'll teach him for cheating in the duel with Pegasus and sabotaging my game...And for what he did to Kozue!** Otogi though to himself. **Kozue...**  
  
By now Yugi had thought Otogi was delusional, it seemed all he wanted to do was make him give up duel monsters because of what he did to Pegasus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OUTSIDE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kozue was standing on the corner, watching Otogi and Yugi duel in the game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. She also saw Yugi's grandfather watching the big screen. She saw Yuugi, looking on with the a look of determination and fire.  
  
Otogi had a look of confidence as well, for had had Orgoth the Relentless on the field, a monster with strength far beyond any of that of Yugi. Yugi rolled the dice and positioned one of his monsters in between Otogi and him.  
  
Otogi moved Orgoth to the warp vortex, re-explaining it's function. Yugi positioned Thunderball, Mighty Mage and Knight of Twin Swords around his heart points. Otogi attacked Thunderball with Orgoth.  
  
"It's tough to watch, aye Yugi?" Otogi said, feeling sure of himself.  
  
Kozue walks up to Yugi's Grandfather, who is watching intently at the screen. She lets out a small sigh as she sees Otogi being a little more then his usual self.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, it's just that Otogi ...Nevermind, it's a personal problem." Kozue said as she reverted her attention back to the duel.  
  
"You think my grandson will win, Kozue?" He asked politely, knowing she was Anzu's friend.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Hey, check it out, Motou Yugi just summoned Black Magician!" A voice called out from the crowd.  
  
Both conversers turned their heads to see what exactly had happened.  
  
Yugi usues Mystical Box, one of Black Magician's special effects, to switch places with Deranzo, he wipes out Otogi's final heart point with a Black Magic Attack from his mighty Black Magician and Otogi is defeated.  
  
Jounouchi cheers for his freedom, happy to not wear the dog suit and happy Kaiba didn't witness this. The cheerleaders weren't so happy, they were weeping in defeat.  
  
Anzu and Honda were cheering at Yugi's victory over the arrogant Otogi as well.  
  
Yugi walks up to Anzu and Honda, as Joey thanks him for his freedom. Otogi hangs his head in defeat. Fro he was beaten at the very game he invented.  
  
That's all for now. This was probably short, but there is more to come!! Next up chapter 11!! Will Kozue get a chance to tell Otogi how she feels? If so, will Otogi return it? And what of Anzu's friendship? Find out next time! *sounds like a television announcer* 


	11. the Duel is OverAnother Problem Arises!

Tadaa!! Chapter 11!!! The stuff we've been waiting for!  
  
Chapter 11: The Duel is Over...Another Problem Arises!!!  
  
Anzu walked outside to see Kozue and Yugi's grandfather outside. Yugi's grandfather was gleeful and happily cheering for his grandson's conquer over Otogi. Anzu invited both Kozue and Yugi's grandfather into Otogi's gaming shop.  
  
Once they were in, they all met up with Otogi. Otogi explains that he was sorry for being such a jerk, and now that he broadcasted it around the world, he was sure that Dungeon dice Monsters would never become popular.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Yugi's grandfather exclaimed. "I haven't had this much fun since duel monsters."  
  
"And I'm sure that there's enough room in town for two game shops." Anzu added.  
  
" I liked the game, it's just you I don't like." Added Joey.  
  
Otogi's computer popped up with a e-mail warning. Otogi sat down to read his mail. Industrial Illusions had answered him after all. Otogi was overjoyed. His game would finally go global. There was no longer a need for revenge.  
  
Kozue stood behind Anzu, trying not to be noticed by Otogi, who had been engaged in a conversation with Yugi and his friends.  
  
"Oh, Otogi!" Anzu exclaimed as she stood to her side and revealed Kozue, who stood there not looking at Otogi. Otogi pretends to ignore her as before, and keeps talking to Yugi, who also wonders why Otogi ignored Kozue.  
  
"Are you all right?" Honda asked, as Kozue was about to cry again. " You can cry on me if you want."  
  
"What are ya tryin' ta do?" Jounouchi asked . " If she's gonna cry on anyone, it's gonna be me."  
  
He pulled her to the side a bit, and Honda tugged back.  
  
"Hey, I asked first, and why are you so defensive? All I'm doing is offering friendship."  
  
"With benefits. " Jounouchi tugged back.  
  
"Would you two stop?" Anzu told the two immature acting friends of hers. "She doesn't want to go out with you Honda, she's in love with someone else."  
  
"Awww..." Honda sighed.  
  
"Better luck next year!" Jou said as he smiled mischievously, since he had on the battle. Honda glared at him with an annoyed look as he smiled smugly to himself.  
  
Anzu saw the sad look on Kozue's face, she also saw Otogi being a major jerk to her, and little Yugi, who was still partially looking at his new friend Kozue with a look of concern. Anzu couldn't stand it any longer, she had to do something.  
  
"Hey Otogi!" She shouted.  
  
Jou, Honda, Yugi, Otogi, and Yugi's grandfather all stared at her; even Kozue looked at her a bit.  
  
"Gee, what's wrong Anzu? You sound a bit angry." Otogi asked.  
  
"Can't you see Kozue standing there? I can't believe you completely blew her off like that!" Anzu yelled.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi added, " I was kinda wondering why you did that."  
  
"Why don't ya pay attention to tha nice girl?" Jou asked. " What did she ever do to you?"  
  
"Why should I?" Otogi asked arrogantly. " She's the traitor."  
  
Kozue looked down at the very remark of the word 'traitor'. She didn't understand what she had done to betray him. All she ever wanted was to make friends. Why couldn't she be both Otogi and Yugi's friend? Poor Anzu, she was caught in the middle of all this.  
  
Almost finished! But still a couple more chapters to go! Leave me a nice little review as always~  
  
~Domo Arigato~ 


	12. Stand Up For What is Right!

Well, here we go with chapter 12! *wonders if she should make this fic a little longer* There may be more after this, only one way to tell and that is to write! Remember that I also do requests!! You know, if I end this at 12 chapters, it would be just as long as Unconditional Love...anyway...  
  
Chapter 12: Stand up For What's Right!  
  
"Otogi, she came here to see you duel, even if you didn't like her. she put up with you when you and your cheerleaders picked on her. Even if you made Jounouchi wear the dogsuit and force Yugi to duel against you at the risk of never playing Duel Monsters again, she was there, right by your side and you did not even know it." Anzu told Otogi, hoping this was sinking in. "Just because your a major jerk and treat her the way you do, doesn't mean you can be so mean to her. All she ever did was care about you. "  
  
Anzu crossed her arms and looked very angry at Otogi.  
  
"Don't you think you've crushed her enough? She's crying over you! All you do is ignore her. How can you be so cold!?! Your a terrible person Ryouji Otogi!! You don't deserve someone who is willing to do anything for you! Why don't you stop torturing poor Kozue and tell her you love her too?"  
  
Otogi stared at Anzu for a while, surprised that she had mustered enough anger out of herself to yell at him like that. Jou, Honda and Yugi all stared at her. Kozue continued to look down.  
  
"Aren't you going to defend yourself, Kozue?" She asked, looking at Kozue.  
  
"If he does not like me, then he has the right to his own ways." Kozue told Anzu. " I'll jus go now."  
  
Kozue turns to leave, she walks over to the door, not noticing there were footsteps behind her. As she opened the door, she felt a warm grip on her wrist. The grip was firm, but with enough gentility to let the circulation flow through her arm. Kozue stopped. She felt a warm aura engulf her body. She blushed a bit and her stern frown flipped itself into a parody of a smile. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. They fluttered around and hit the lining, trying to find a way to escape, but to no avail.  
  
Whoever was behind her moved their head close. she could feel their breath on the back of her neck; it was warm, and it tickled. She could hear faint words come in a whisper in her ear...  
  
"Aishiteru, Kozue-chan."  
  
(I love you, Kozue.)  
  
Kozue seemed to freeze. She turned around, and to her surprise stood Otogi. he was smiling at her, it wasn't his usual smile. There was no arrogance in it, only love and affection: kindness.  
  
"Gomen nasai." (I am very sorry) Otogi told Kozue, with a look of complete honesty in his eyes. "Please forgive me, I was a jerk. I know I haven't been very good to you..."  
  
"Ie, Otogi (No Otogi)." Kozue replied. " I am the one who has been mean to you. I stereotyped you as being a mean jerk, who was arrogant and could have anyone in the entire town of Domino if he wanted, there was only one thing you wanted, and I wouldn't let you have it."  
  
"Iraashi, Kazue," (I am glad you came, Kozue) (A/N: Yeah I'm giving Japanese lessons here. ^_^;) Otogi told her. "Though I was a jerk, you still came to cheer me on. I appreciate it."  
  
Otogi found his hand moving down to Kozue's. Kozue took his hand and held it firmly.  
  
"I'm glad you can finally make it with your Dungeon Dice game." She smiled. Otogi smiled back, they were both so happy together.  
  
Kozue's smiled turned into a frown. She looked at Anzu, who was happy for Kozue, now that she had got together with Otogi, but saddened by the fact that their friendship was cut short because of it.  
  
"Can I still be friends with Anzu and Yugi?" Kozue asked Otogi.  
  
"Sure, we're all friends, right?" Otogi asked.  
  
"Sure." Yugi nodded, happy that things were resolved.  
  
"Maybe.." Jou said. "As long as ya' never EVER make me wear the dog suit and do all dat' stuff again!"  
  
"But you made such a cute little puppy. " Honda joked.  
  
"Do you wanna die!?!" Jou said, pulling up his sleeve, about to pulverize Honda.  
  
Kozue laughed at the two of them argue. Otogi looked at Kozue laughing. It made him smile, Kozue was actually laughing. She was enjoying herself and having fun, and the best part of all, she was no longer the once cold person she used to be.  
  
IT'S NOT THE END!!! THERE WILL BE MORE!! Yep, you heard me right, there is more. What about the friendship with Anzu and how will Otogi and Kozue act now that they have finally made amends? Find out! There's not much more to cover from here. If you would like to see Otogi and Kozue together officially, as in on a date, leave it in the review! If you have any ideas, you can leave those as well!  
  
~Ta Ta~  
  
~Malik-chan~ 


	13. The Power of Friendship

Here it is...chappie 13!! Not much to say except ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 13: The Power of Friendship  
  
Kozue walked up to Anzu.  
  
"Anzu, this is great! We can still be friends!" Kozue interjected.  
  
"That's great, Kozue!" Anzu beamed. "I hope you and Otogi will get along now that things are straightened out between you."  
  
"Me too." Nodded Kozue. "Domo Arigato! (Thank you)"  
  
Kozue hugged Anzu.  
  
"Mase (Welcome)" Anzu told Kozue as she smiled.  
  
Kozue turned to little Yugi. "Hey, Yugi. I'm glad you didn't have to quit playing Duel Monsters. As much as I love Otogi, I am kind of glad you won."  
  
"Thanks for your support, Kozue. " Yugi told her. " I am glad we can remain friends."  
  
"Me too, Yugi."  
  
Kozue was happy that she did not have to choose between her friends and the one she loved. Now she could still be Anzu's friend and be able to face Otogi at the same time without any repercussion.  
  
Kozue walked up to Jou and Honda. Jou and Honda looked back at her.  
  
"Hi, Jou, Honda...my friends."  
  
"Did ya hear that?" Jou asked Honda. "I'm her friend."  
  
"Well, you can be her friend. I'm her best friend." Honda told Jou.  
  
"No because Anzu is her best friend, ya idiot!!" Jou yelled.  
  
"Then I'm her favorite friend." Honda suggested.  
  
Jou pointed to Otogi.  
  
"That's her BOY friend. I said favorite friend." Honda added.  
  
"I like you both equally." Kozue told them. "You are both very funny and you really know how to make me laugh when I'm feeling down. Your such great friends and I hope to be spending more time with you."  
  
"Us too!" Honda said, happy to make a new friend.  
  
Kozue thanked them for offering their friendship. Otogi stared at her, he finally had the one he loved and the best part of all, she was happy. This made Otogi smile with a joy unlike any he's felt before.  
  
~Otogi's P.O.V~  
  
I stood there as I smiled at my new found friends, and most of all, Kozue. I finally know how you feel. You love me, you do. I can't help but feel the same for you. It doesn't matter to me, none of it...My popularity, my fangirls, my cheerleaders, nothing of that matters to me as long as I have you. That is all I need.  
  
I am glad I could make you smile, Kozue. You need to, you've been so cold over the past time I've known you.  
  
I could see it clearly now, I am a changed person, no longer wanting vengeance on Yugi for the game that is fixing to go global. You beat Pegasus fare and square, as me. I proved to the entire world that I was a jerk, and that was enough to snap me back into reality from whatever fantasy world I was in. Where was my head? Where was my logic?  
  
I've been so childish. Good looks and great skill aren't the only thing that matters. You have to believe in yourself and have heart and courage, Kozue has taught me, through odd ways to not give up on something that seems had to obtain. I kept trying for her; no matter if I was mad or not. I called her a traitor, but I dedicated my Dungeon Dice duel to her. I guess love works in strange ways.  
  
I could not help but smile, for now I was truly happy. I watched Kozue as she joked around with Honda and Jounouchi.  
  
"Well, you did the right thing Otogi." Anzu said as she looked at me. I looked back at her.  
  
"Thanks Anzu." I smiled. " I've learned a lot from Kozue."  
  
"I think we all have. As her best friend I would like to say that I have as well. I learned that no matter how tough it gets, even if it feels like the whole world hates you, to move on with your head held high. It WILL get better. She's a very brave person to put up with what she does." Anzu smiled.  
  
I walked over to Kozue and placed my hand gently on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at me.  
  
"Yes," She beamed.  
  
"Do you think I could...Show you around town again?" I asked gently.  
  
"Sure....Otogi-kun." Kozue said to me.  
  
I was shocked! She called me Otogi-kun! usually she messed up my name and called me Togi, Otogi, Dice Boy or "Hey you!" I really liked when she called me Otogi-kun. I could feel my face warm up a little from the love I felt.  
  
"Otogi-kun, " She said, looking into my eyes. "You are blushing."  
  
I knew I was, but I didn't care. I could hear Honda and Jou doing something along the lines of laughing and making fun of me, but their words and laughter was fuzzy.  
  
"That's not funny." I could hear Anzu yell at them.  
  
Kozue hugged me tightly, and I put my arms around her and I relaxed from my stiffened position. I sank into her, I could feel her heart beating along side of mine. She was so warm and full of love, as was I. I just stood there and enjoyed the moment I had and held it as sacred. This is how our lies would be from now on.  
  
There is more! But I've kinda got Writer's Block. If you have any ideas of where Otogi and Kozue could go on a date, please tell me! Oh, a friend of mine wanted me to recommend her pen name and some of her fics to you all. Her pen name is The demon Rain and a few of her fics are here, she only has two Yu-Gi-Oh fics, but she said she really needed reviews.  
  
  
  
There is the Sequel  
  
  
  
Well, I'm done for now. Ja ne everyone and tell me your ideas!!! 


	14. Romantic Moments

Ah, the fic of many advertisements. my friend has a mailing list for Yu-Gi- Oh fanfics, where you can advertise, talk about, post and review other's works. I'd love it if some people joined and she would too. Here is the link:  
  
  
  
Now for the chapter.....Here is chapter 14!  
  
Warning: Fluff, fluff, fluffy fluff!!  
  
Chapter 14: Romantic Moments  
  
~Otogi's P.O.V~  
  
Time has passed and Yugi and his friends have left my game shop Kozue remained. Kozue seemed glad that I was around, I smiled back at her once more.  
  
Kozue walked up to me and asked a simple question.  
  
"How do you feel about me, Otogi-kun? At first, I though you were a real jerk when I met you, just one of those popular boys who could have anyone, but I can see your much different then that. I liked you, more then a friend, even when I was mad at you, something seemed to draw me towards you." She told me, that is what I've always wanted to hear.  
  
Suddenly, it feels like a rush of emotions hit me, unlike any other of their type or stature. Kozue walked up really close to me. I began to grow a bit nervous. What am I doing?  
  
"Aishiteru.." The words escaped from my lips in a placid whisper. She put her head on my chest and listened to my heartbeat and breathing rate. My smile turned into a smirk of satisfaction. I put both of my arms around her, pulling her into my being. I put my head down gently on to of hers.  
  
"You are th-" My words were cut off by Kozue putting her lips on mine. I have to admit, I was surprised! She kissed me!! She kissed me of her own free will! I sank into her kiss and inserted my tongue into her mouth tasting my victory. Victory tasted so sweet. We were in complete bliss!  
  
We stayed there a moment, enjoying each other until I heard a ringing. It was coming from that blasted phone! Kozue let go of my lips.  
  
"Aren't you going to answer the phone?" She questioned.  
  
"No, they can always call back or take a message." I responded, not wanting to interrupt the moment I finally found.  
  
"Oh," She replied. "So.."  
  
"How I felt?" I asked mindlessly. " I admit I was a little mad because you kept ignoring me, but something always attracted me to you. did I mention I was sorry for calling you a traitor."  
  
"On;y a million times!" She joked. "So, you were going to show me around town again?"  
  
She asked the question to me as she held both of my hands gently. Her grip was so warm, and she looked at me with a face that I could not simply just say no to.  
  
"Of course." I responded.  
  
"Does this mean we're going on a date?" She asked happily, as if she had actually wanted to. Wow, a nice Kozue? This was something I could definitely get used to.  
  
"Sure." I beamed. "But you have to promise not to hit me with books."  
  
"Only if you promise not to make my friends wear dogsuits and get beat up by your cheerleaders, and if you promise to not make them try to give up what they love over a dice game." She joked arguously.  
  
"Anything for you." I said, these words filled with love.  
  
Finally I was going to go on an official date with Kozue! I had longed for this moment! I will not let her down, and I'll show her that Ryouji Otogi can be a gentleman.  
  
R&R!! But you knew that. Sorry this was kind of short, but seriously, I'm running out of ideas! Please HELP!!! If you have an idea, I would love to hear it, leave it in a review for Ra's sake, I just need some help!  
  
Ok, I'll stop begging now that I feel like an idiot! When I get an idea I'll do chapter 15! 


	15. The Date

Hello all, finally I have returned! *My loyal fans are probably celebrating, lol*  
  
Chapter 15: The Date  
  
~Otogi's P.O.V.~  
  
Night was approaching as I walked up to Kozue's door. I gave it a few stern knocks before Kozue's mother came to the door.  
  
"Oh Konban wa Otogi-chan." (Good evening, Otogi.) she said "Dozoyoroshiku (Nice to meet you.) Kozue has told me so much about you."  
  
"Kochira Koso (It was a pleasure)." I responded, as she let me enter the house.  
  
"Kozue!" Her mother called. "Someone is here to see you!"  
  
"Who?" She called.  
  
"Otogi-kun."  
  
"Ok, hold on a sec!"  
  
"Otogi you can sit on the couch and wait for Kozue, if you'd like." Kozue's mother suggested to me. I took a seat and relaxed for a while, waiting for Kozue.  
  
Within a few minuets Kozue came into the room. She was dressed up very nice. I haven't seen her wear anything other then her school uniform and a few times when I passed by her house I could see her in a T-shirt and blue jeans, or something that looked rather tomboyish.  
  
Her dress was beautiful. It was the most beautiful shade of light blue, and it's silken fabric sparked and shone in the dim lighting of the little house. It was strapless with a slit up the side, and she was wearing heels.  
  
"Think it's too formal?" She asked.  
  
"No, not at all." I responded.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you staring at me so strange?" She asked.  
  
"I've never seen you this beautiful." I lied, I didn't want to mess up the moment, especially in front of her mother.  
  
"Well, you don't look half bad yourself, 'Togi." She joked.  
  
"Very funny." I said with a small laugh.  
  
"These are for you," I said as I handed her a small bouquet of white roses.  
  
She took them from me and thanked me with a kiss. She walked into the kitchen and found an appropriate vase to put them in. She sat the vase, which was full of water and flowers on the table, and we prepared to go. Each of us saying out good byes and Kozue's mother giving us last words of advice before we headed out to have fun.  
  
We walked out of the door, beyond the confines of her home. We were free to have a night of fun.  
  
She took my arm in hers and leaned her head affectionately on my shoulder.  
  
"So, where do you want to go first?" I asked.  
  
"How about we go to a fancy restaurant? You seem like the rich type, I've got money, but not a whole lot." She looked at me.  
  
"Sure, if you want." I said, staring at her beauty which reflected off of the pale moonlight.  
  
We walked down the road, under the Domino City lights as the cool night breeze and dark starry sky led us into the bustling city and a world of night life.  
  
YAY! I updated, but I'm not done yet! You're probably due for a good 3 chapters, not that I think anyone really wants this fic to end. Review me if you love me! *Please don't take that into a literal sense ^^;* 


	16. Good Times!

Ah, here is chapter 16 for your enjoyment!  
  
Chapter 16-Good Times!  
  
~* Otogi's P.O.V*~  
  
We walked under the lights and made our way to the restraunt. We walked in and found our table, which had been reserved. This was one of the richest places in town! I wouldn't be surprised if someone as rich as Kaiba were dining here tonight.  
  
I pulled out Kozue's chair so she could sit down. When she sat down, I gently pushed her chair in. I sat on th eother side of the table, gazing into her eyes. She opened her menu and looked at all of the options. I seemed to be gazing off into my own world until I saw her staring back at me.  
  
"Why are you staring, Otogi-kun?" She asked.  
  
"Oh." I said quickly, snapping back into reality. "Nothing, just waiting for you to order."  
  
" What are you ordering?"  
  
"Whatever you are." I motioned my hand toward her.  
  
"Figures..I don't want to order anything too expensive." She stated.  
  
"Order whatever you want." I said, offering to pay full way for anything she odered.  
  
"Fine I'll have the special." Kozue rsponded, she didn't want to make me pay a whole lot for her meal.  
  
I ordered my meal as well, and we sat there and ate happily. After we were done, we payed out way and hapily left on to our next destination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We went to Domino City Park and sat on a bench infront of the small fountain, pondering where to go next. We watched the fireflies glisten in the dark, small becons to the world. A smiled smugly to myself as she leaned on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad we got together, Otogi."  
  
"So am I..."  
  
I looked around at the dark, desolant park. There was only Kozue, the firflies, a few passer bys and myself. I looked at the street lights, who dimly lit the path to the quiet fountain, that bubbled and gurgled in the night as fireflies would occasionally land, getting a sip of the cool, refreshing water.  
  
The air was crisp and cool, the gentle breeze blowing through our hair. I felt her hand on mine. I turned to look at her.  
  
"You want to go dancing, Otogi?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, sure." I replied, wondering why she had asked that.  
  
I arose from my seat and turned to her offering my hand. She took it gently but firmly as she arose and fell into my being. she pressed her chest up against mine and smiled at me.  
  
"Kozue..." I trailed as I looked at her, lovingly, compassionately. I smiled at her. She smiled back. It was agreed that we were going to dance. She leaned up against me a little more. I laid my hands on her shoulders and she brought her lips up to mine. Our lips brushed as she giggled lowly before she kissed me.  
  
We stood in the dark, the light of the fireflies our light and the gurgling foundtain our voice as we kissed in the moonlight of the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~MORE TO COME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Until the next chapter R&R!! 


	17. Dreams do Come True!

Here we go! ********~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
*drum roll* Here is the final chapter that concludes my fic! I loved all of your reviews. Thanks to you all this fic has hit the top of my list on fic with the most reviews!! I love you all ^_^ *but not in that way, pervs!*  
  
Chapter 17: Dreams do Come True!  
  
~Otogi's P.O.V~  
  
We reached our destination and made our way to the dance floor. She held my arm as we walked down the long swirling staircase. I smiled joyously for the first time since I had moved to Domino. It was a smile of joy, not arrogance or malice as it had been.  
  
I looked down at the crystal like floor and the dancers below who twistled and side stepped in unity. They were all dressed in their best evening attire, they all looked so wealthy.  
  
"Wow, they're all so....Rich.." Kozue said as she looked at me. "You sure we'll fit in.......I mean I'll fit in...."  
  
She looked nervous, as she leaned against my shoulder.  
  
"Kozue, we'll be fine. " I advised. "Just relax and no one will even notice us."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
We walked out onto the dance floor and Kozue put her hands on me, I did the same. We stood there for a while.  
  
"Well, you lead." She said.  
  
"Of course." I gazed at the other dancers, watching their movements, then I took the lead as we spun around and danced in synch with the others on the dance floor. I gazed at her and listened to the romantic mood music that played in the background.  
  
She gripped my hand firmly and I returned the grip, my hand at her waist and hers at mine as we spun slowly, she giggled a bit. I smiled at her.  
  
"This is actually fun, now that you're not acting like a jerk anymore." Kozue told him.  
  
"Let's forget about that." I said, just wanting to have a good time.  
  
As the music slowed, we slowed down.  
  
"You know," Kozue started. " I had a dream that we were dancing like this. Except we were closer, and I kinda didn't like you, or maybe I did, and denied it....I bet I sound really stupid about now."  
  
"We can dance closer, like this." I said as I pulled her in, pressing her against me. She blushed a bit as she laid her head on my shoulder. We danced in silence and let the music flow through our ears for a while.  
  
The night had been beautiful, and I got to see Kozue, the REAL Kozue. The one that hides herself behind the doors of Domino City High School. The Kozue who was full of spunk and attitude.  
  
I snapped out of my thought when I felt something tickle my neck. Kozue kissed my neck. I gently hugged her, then she pulled her head away and looked into my eyes, as I looked into hers. After our eyes met our lips met there after, we kissed for only a short time, though it seemed like an eternity.  
  
"It seems my dream has came true." She said.  
  
We danced into the night in complete bliss, and so began the start of a beautiful relationship between Kozue and I.  
  
~Owari~  
  
That's all! It's the end! I'm glad you enjoyed my fic! Thank you all so much! In the meantime, be sure to check out some of my other fics! *hugs all of her reviewers* Thanks guys, for all of your reviews!  
  
~Ja ne!~ 


End file.
